


Secrets, Secrets Don't Make Friends

by Smut_Poet



Category: Archie Comics, Archie Comics & Related Fandoms, Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Bad Poetry, F/F, Poetry, Smut, Smut Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-28
Updated: 2017-03-28
Packaged: 2018-10-11 22:21:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 64
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10475721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smut_Poet/pseuds/Smut_Poet
Summary: Betty Cooper has a secret....





	

**Author's Note:**

> -For Veronica

Those eyes

They stare right through me

She's got those eyes

Deep and biting

 

They cut the line

It is between us

A gouge 

A gape

She is so far

I still reach to touch though

 

There is a curve to her cheek

A lift to the side of her lip

Does she know?

She must know

 

It's my fantasy

It is her allure...


End file.
